Happy Go Lucky
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: In one simple move,Anise learns a new mystic arte...that involves singing and pure craziness. [Slight AnisexJade]


A/N: Hey all! Lol. I'm really proud of this fic,actually. It makes me happy! So,uhhh,yeah, this is _Happy Go Lucky_, one of my best fics from what I believe XD So,yeah,I just had a dream about when Anise just happend to get a new mystic arte that obviously was inspired by Fever Time ,and I was all, "OMG I SHOULD SO WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS!" so yeah.

Happy Go Lucky: A Mystic Arte made up by Hikari-chan's weird mind. Anise's staff turns into the _Dice of Destiny_ staff and she commands 5 huge dice to crash down on the enemy(ies). Then,its pretty much like a music video. Anise sings,Tokunaga attacks rapidly according to the melody, while Jade,Tear,and Luke are also in it,just pretty much on a giant card and watching the magical scene unfold around them XD

Btw,there is slight JadexAnise toward the end (which is currently killing my mind because of a really cute fanart I saw... I mean,yeah,now that I looked at that and remembered the game,it is kinda cute..)

Sorry if its random,just dont flame me...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own tales of the abyss**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

"Feel the hammer of light! Limited!" Anise shouted from the back,finishing off her fonic arte. A pillar of light appeared above the enemy,and crashed down upon it. Apparently,it was finished off by now.

"A-are we done now,Colonel?" Anise asked,pretending to cough and be weak.

"No,it seems there are more coming..." Jade replied,spear still in hand. Just as predicted, five castle golems came from just ahead.

"Hey...arent these the final monsters in the advanced level in the coliseum?" Luke asked from the front.

"Yes,I believe so..." Tear answered.

"Hmm...yeah,but,good thing is,we're fighting them without paying gald!" Anise pointed out,her voice somewhat cheerful. The five castle golems began to step forward,closer by every step.

"Lets not get lost in chit-chat,alright?" Jade requested.

"Right,Colonel!" Anise agreed. Tokunaga rushed forward, swinging it's arms rapidly at the castle golem in the very front. Anise could feel a new power surging within her,and both her and Tokunaga threw they're arms up in the air,knocking the enemy back with some kind of power (A/N: -cough-over limit-cough-).

"I'm bursting with fonons!" Anise screamed,feeling a new power emerging with in her. Before the enemy could get up,Tokunaga rushed forward on it's short little legs.

"Dual Dragon Surge!" Anise screamed as Tokunaga spun around in two circles,and finished it off with a dash upwards. But,something didn't feel right...no,when she usually may have activated her special arte,Final Fury and its extension Dying Moon,she didnt even know what this power was. But,seeing how she was curious to find out what it was,Anise released this power from within her.

"Anise,what the hell are you doing?!" Luke asked her loudly as she jumped off of Tokunaga and her staff turned into something weird that looked like a staff,but two dice decorated the top and the staff itself had cards covering it. Raising the staff high in the air,five dice fell ontop on all five golems.

"What are you doing,Anise?" Tear asked,a bit suprised. Anise jumped onto a nearby rock,and began rapidly waving the staff in the air. In the directions that she swung,Tokunaga's arms swung as well.

"Let's take it up a notch!" Anise cheerfully yelled, putting the top of her staff inches away from her lips. Tokunaga stopped swinging it's arms at the monsters,and her three companions were now standing ontop of what appeared to be a giant card.

"W-what the hell?!"

"...W-what?..."

"Impressive..."

_"Spendin' my time watchin' front line heroes do the work,yeaaah" _Anise sang, causing Tokunaga to attack accordingly to the melody. The giant card Luke,Tear,and Jade were standing on now hovered above the ground,causing Luke and Tear to both gasp while Jade just didnt appear the slightest bit worried. Tear glanced around,noticing that the scenery now was pitch black and the rock Anise was previously standing on was now a giant gold coin.

_"So dang boring and I don't know what to doooo,yeaaah"_ Again,Tokunaga attacked accordingly to the melody. Dice,cards,gald,and poker chips were now all falling down from the sky. Tear gasped,Luke just stared,and Jade seemed to show just a slight bit of interest.

_"So many thoughts,so many actions,so many things in my mind I want to share,"_ Tokunaga attacked,Tear seemed to be calming down,Luke just stared,and Jade was concentrating more on Anise and her little song.

_"Get in my head,and i'll show you,the things going through my mind!"_ Tokunaga threw 80 dice in one hit at all the golems,Tear started to become impressed,Luke just stared,and Jade was still focusing on Anise and her little song.

_"Bright lights,busy nights,crazy money falling from the sky,yea-ah." _Tokunaga attacked according to the melody,Tear was smiling to herself,Luke just stared,and Jade was mentally smiling,still focusing on Anise and her song.

_"Bittersweet and by your side,that's what I am,"_ Tokunaga attacked,Tear was showing great interest,Luke just stared,and Jade was still focusing on Anise.

_"But there is one thing I will always be,_" Tokunaga paused,Tear was eagerly awaiting Anise's next move,Luke still stared,and Jade quietly mumbled something no one could hear.

_"Happy Go Lucky!"_ Tokunaga struck them all down in one final punch,fireworks coming from where they had once stood. Tear clapped and smiled,Luke snapped back to reality,and Jade just smiled to himself. The field was back to normal, and a very proud Anise skipped over to her friends.

"Soooo,what did you think?" Anise asked cheerfully.

"I'm impressed Anise. But still,that was a bit shocking." Tear admitted,smiling.

"I-it was pretty neat..." Luke also admitted.

"Unexpected,but,I suppose you did an acceptional job." Jade also admitted. Anise pouted while Luke and Tear chuckled quietly.

"Well,that's taken care of,so,shall we head for Chesedonia?" Tear asked.

"Yeah,that would be a good idea. It's the nearest city nearby." Luke agreed. Both Tear and Luke began to walk down the pathway,while Anise and Jade remained behind.

"You didnt mean it,did you?" Anise asked as soon as Luke and Tear were at least out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked,pretending not to know what she meant.

"I saw you _staring_ at me in amusement,so obviously I did a much better job than you claimed I did!" Anise revealed.

"I believe that little scene you performed was getting to your head," Jade tried to stay off track slightly. "Because I was _not_ staring at you."

"Yeah,yeah,believe what you want,Colonel." Anise gave in,setting off down the path. Once she was at least 70 ft away,Jade smiled to himself.

"Yes,Anise,you probably did do a better job than what I claimed you did. And besides those lyrics are partially true because.." Jade paused when he made sure she was out of sight. "You are undoubtedly bittersweet and by my side."

"Hey,Colonel,hurry up!" Anise called from afar. "Luke and Tear are almost to Chesedonia and your all the way back there!"

"My apologies,at my old age,my back aches,you see." Jade told her as soon as he had caught up.

"Yeah,yeah,Colonel..." Anise sighed,once more going forward on the sandy road to Chesedonia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

A/N: Yay it's here! Woot! Haha,I had fun writing this! If someone can,Id love to get this made into a manga. If someone could do that,Id love you forever! Tell me if you can or can't in reviews!

Um,yeah,anyone who reviews gets a free plushie of Asch and anyone who decides to make this into a manga gets a free fic!

By the way,to readers of my fic _By Your Side_(A NaruSaku fic),then it's on hiatus right now. I just can't think of if I want Sakura to encounter Naruto comforting Hinata as best as he can (with a kiss,of course,yeah...) and run off crying,or if I want Hinata to encounter Naruto and Sakura (also kissing),and yeah,I can't think of much stuff,so,yeah, HIATUS!

And uh,I will in fact get _Cheerleading_ up soon! I just have alot of stuff going on,since...well,my grandma is in the hospital,my brother is emo,and its raining hard where I live..

But I promise,I will get it up and I will also update my other story!

Until next time!

Review please! Again,if anyone can make this into a manga,THANK YOU!

-Hikari-chan


End file.
